Virus 49 Remake
by Kitty Terula
Summary: This is the original story, just...remade. Please, all you nice reviewers that reviewed it before, please review it again!
1. An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter One: An Unexpected Meeting

Kitty:

It was midnight in Paris. Two dark figures stood on the roof of a hotel. "Are you sure you're ready for this? You really should wait until you're older", the taller figure said. "I'm ready. Nothing is going to stop me from doing this. It's my destiny", the smaller figure said. "Ok", said the tall figure, "but be careful." The smaller figure began to run along the rooftops towards a museum. She paused at a streetlight to catch her breath. She was a black cat and a totally awesome thief, with beautiful green eyes and a long tail. Her hair was long, with orange highlights, but mostly it was red. She was wearing a green shirt, black pants and green gloves with yellow cuffs. Her boots were black. Green and black were her favorite colors. In the green backpack around her shoulders was a short, black stick with a glowing green orb hooked on at the top. She also had her cell phone, a lock pick, and a bag of peanuts. _I'm doing this for Bunny_, _my one true friend,_ she thought. Her name was Kitty, she was close to fourteen years old, and had no idea that she was about to meet Sly Cooper.

Sly:

It was midnight in Paris. A dark figure stood on the roof of a museum. "_Sly! Sly, are you there? CAN YOU HEAR ME!" _came a nasally voice from somewhere. "Yeah, I read you loud and…very loud", the figure said. The moonlight showed briefly on his face. He was a gray raccoon, with a black mask. He was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow collar, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and tall blue boots plus a blue hat. (He must have really liked blue.) His name was Sly Cooper, and he was a master thief. "_Good. Now, to get inside the museum, there should be a skylight. Cut a hole through it and you can get in." _The nasally voice belonged to Bentley, one of Sly's best friends. Bentley was a turtle, and was the brains of the operation. "Ok, Bentley, I appreciate your help. Are you in position?" asked Sly.

"_Yeah, I'm in the basement. Now, to get up, I can rewire the elevator but I need you to turn on the power using the switch near the elevator"_, said Bentley. "Ok, will do Bent-Hey Bentley, I think I see something coming towards me!" "_Can you see what it is?"_ asked Bentley. "It…it looks like…a girl!" Sly said slowly. He brought out his binocucom (The binocucoms are what Sly and his pals communicate through. They're sort of like Walkie Talkie binoculars with a built in camera.), and zoomed in to the figure that was getting closer. It stopped near a streetlight, and Sly got a good look at its face. "It _is_ a little girl", he said, surprised. Then Murray came on. Murray was a pink hippopotamus who always seemed to be eating something. He was the brawn of the operation. "_Hey, Sly, I think you should hide before she sees you, just in case"_, Murray said through the binocucom. The girl began to run, then stopped.

Kitty:

Kitty began to run again, but stopped when she saw the figure on the rooftop. She froze; automatically thinking it was Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. Carmelita worked at Interpol, and always seemed to be chasing either Kitty or Sly and his friends. But then she noticed that she didn't have a shock pistol, and her hair was gone. As she got closer, she noticed it was a boy. _I wonder who that is._ She looked closer. "OH MY GOSH!" she practically screamed. _Oh, that might not have been a good idea, _she thought. It was Sly Cooper! She took another step forward and was surprised to find that the roof suddenly disappeared from under her feet. She screamed as she fell toward certain death.

Sly was beginning to think that the girl was paralyzed when she moved forward a bit more. Then he heard her scream "OH MY GOSH!" He wondered what was wrong. Then she began to walk towards him and, completely absorbed in getting to him, walked straight off the edge. "Whoa!" yelled Sly. He ran as fast as he could and swung down his cane. He felt a satisfactory tug on the end and pulled it back up to find a very embarrassed Kitty at the end. "And who do we have here?" he asked.

_I'm dead. I'll never get to see her again Oh, Bunny… Never…_OOF! She hit something hard and curved, then felt herself being pulled up. "And who do we have here?" asked a voice that she would know anywhere. It was Sly Cooper. "I'm…Kitty…" she faltered, and then fainted.


	2. Things Get Hot

Chapter Two: Things get Hot

Kitty opened her eyes slowly, for she was very dizzy. "What…what…happened…?" she mumbled. "Well, first you fell off a building, then I caught you, then you fainted, then you woke up, and now-" Kitty stopped him. "I get the point! Wow, I can't believe it… "Wha…What do you mean…?" Sly began, but trailed off when he noticed Kitty wasn't listening.

"Kitty? Are you ok?" he asked. "How did you know my name? Am I dead? Am I in Heaven?" Kitty said this very quickly. She looked around. They seemed to be in the team's van. "First of all, before you fainted you told me your name, and second you are not dead. We are taking you home now, so just re-" BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG! "AAAARGH! We're being attacked! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"Sly began to run around in circles. "Hahahahahaha! No, that's my cell phone!" Kitty said. "Hello?" "KITTY TERULA, WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME BY TWO, AND IT'S ALMOST FIVE!" This was Kitty's mom, Cerulia.

Cerulia was a lighter shade of black, and mostly wore emerald green shirts and pants. Her hair was brown, but it was streaked with gray. "I'm sorry mom, I got sidetracked", Kitty said. Her mother calmed down a bit. "sigh Where are you?" her mom asked. "I'm almost home; I'm on Garden St.", Kitty said. "Is anyone else with you?" her mother asked suspiciously. "Yes, in fact it's the "master thief" himself!" "Well, invite him in when you get home!" Her mom sounded excited. "Ok mom", Kitty said. "Oh, did you get the diamond?" asked her mother. "Sorry, no", Kitty said, rather sheepishly. The van stopped after a few minutes. "Well, here we are", said Sly. "My mom said you can come in if you want", Kitty said nervously. "Ok", was all Sly said.

When they got to Kitty's house, they were amazed to find that it was a mansion. Sly and Murray got out, but Bentley stayed. He said he didn't feel too good so Sly just shrugged and followed Kitty. When they got inside, Kitty turned left and led them into her living room. An older cat, in about her mid 50's, was sitting in a very old looking leather chair. She looked up when they came in. "Hello, dear, I see you've finally met Sly", she said. "Yup", Kitty said. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. …" Sly stopped. "Just call me Cerulia, Sly", said Cerulia. "Please, make yourself at home. I'm sure that you'll be comfortable in one of these ol' rooms…Dear, would you please show your friends to their rooms? We still have your…" She trailed off, a very sad and angry look in her eyes. She let out a few choked sobs, and then said nothing else. Kitty motioned for Sly and Murray to follow her. She began to walk to the guest room.

When they walked past Kitty's room they were shocked. It was literally filled with pictures. Most of them were hand drawn by her, but a few were actual pictures. She kept on walking, and then when she noticed they weren't following her, she tapped them on their shoulders. That brought them out of their trance. They followed her into another room that was identical to her room except that it had two beds, one on each side of the room. There were two huge TV's at the edge of each bed. "Well, here's your room!" she said cheerfully. "G'night, you two!" "Hmm…maybe this_ will _be OK…" murmured Sly. "Why wouldn't it be?" asked Kitty, rather hostilely. "HMMM? Oh. OH! Uh, no reason. It's just that I'm a master thief being constantly chased by the ever lovely and totally unpredictable INSPECTOR CARMELITA FOX!" he said, getting louder with every word. "Me too", said Kitty. "Er…well wha-" Sly was cut off. "FREEZE, COOPER! YOU TOO, TERULA!" The Latin-American voice rang throughout the room. FZZT! The window suddenly seemed to disintegrate into the night. Inspector Fox appeared in the window frame. "I have a new best friend", she said evilly. "Meet Mr. Flamethrower!" "Now, here you go again with 'best friend firearms!'" Sly said. And with that remark she began to shoot at Sly, Kitty, and Murray. The rug caught fire. "This is getting HOT!" Sly yelled. "NO DUH!" yelled Kitty. "We need to get out!" "But my house-" Kitty started, but Sly cut her off. "We need to find your mom and leave!" The sound of sirens could be heard downstairs.

The three friends went down to find the place swarming with paramedics. Kitty began to panic when she saw her mother. They had her on a stretcher and were carrying her out the door to an ambulance. She stopped one of them and asked what happened. They said she had a heart attack. Kitty was horrified. But she recovered and quickly said to call a fire truck because there was a huge fire upstairs. Sly pulled Kitty out the door and ran into the van with her. Murray followed and drove away as quickly as possible. After a few minutes Kitty looked at Bentley's computer. "Hey guys? I think we forgot Bentley", Kitty said. "No time to go back", said Sly. "Carmelita's turned evil or something and is now trying to KILL US!" The sound of sirens rang out behind them, and when Kitty looked out the window she could make out the red and blue flashing lights of Carmelita's police car. They finally managed to get away and Kitty heard Carmelita screaming at the top of her lungs: "I'LL FIND YOU COOPER!" Her voice echoed away into the night.


	3. Points of View or POV's

Chapter Three: POV's

Bentley's POV

"It was a long day. We were finally ready for the big heist. I was in the elevator when Sly said he saw a little girl running towards him. He didn't say anything else. All he said was "Whoa!" and I heard a dull thunk. Later, he said the girl had fallen off the roof. We abandoned the operation and I found her home address. However, when we got to Garden St., I began to feel nauseous. Murray and Sly went into Kitty's (That's her name) house-er…mansion, but I stayed behind. After a while I felt better and went out for a walk. The cool air felt good on my face. Then I saw Inspector Fox. But something was wrong. Her eyes were not the gold color they usually were, but a dull red. She kept muttering something about "A new best friend". I dove into a nearby bush, praying that she didn't see me. Luckily, she walked right by without even sparing a glance. Then I took a chance and began to follow her. SHOOT! She was headed right where Kitty lived! Oh, please go right…PLEASE GO RIGHT! Carmelita headed left, and screamed at the top of her lungs "FREEZE COOPER!" She then shot the window with the flamethrower she had, jumped all the way up and landed on the sill. She said something I couldn't make out, and then began to shoot at something. Sly, I presume. I called the paramedics, and I guess it was good that I did because a moment later they arrived and took Kitty's mom away. Sly, Murray and Kitty ran into the van, and Murray obviously floored it. Oh, shoot! YOU FORGOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! My voice trailed away into the night."

Carmelita's POV

"I had a very long day at the office, as usual. My boss gets more nagging every day! "Oh, Carmelita, did you catch Sly? I'm going to have to dock your pay if you don't catch him soon! Do this, do that, BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I'm tired of listening to him all day up until the point when I finally get to leave! The clock finally moved it incredibly slow hands onto the 6. BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG! YAY! Final-MMF! I remember someone saying "Goodnight" and putting a nasty smelling cloth over my face. I tried not to breathe, but whatever it was overpowered me. I slowly fell asleep, hearing maniacal laughter."


	4. Dreaming of the Past

Chapter Four: Dreaming of the Past

"We need to find my mom", a frantic Kitty said. "First we gotta find Bentley", Murray said. " Ya know, I bet he's still at my mansion..."Kitty trailed off, her eyes suddenly glazed over. She fell asleep in her chair.

_"Daddy, who's at the door?" A baby Kitty asked. _

_"Get in the closet, Kitty! NOW!" Her father yelled. _

_"Daddy, who's at the door? Is it the po-" Kitty got cut off by her father. _

_"GET IN NOW!" Kitty had never seen her father so worried. _

_Kitty scurried into the closet. She shut the door, but the hinge was broken and it stayed open about an inch. All of a sudden, there was a huge crash and when the dust cleared, Kitty noticed a big hole in the wall. Three dark figures came in. Kitty recognized them as the most dangerous criminals in the world. They attacked her father. He beat every one of them except...A huge bear. He clawed at her father, and beat him. He took a look around and raised his paw one last time. _

_"DADDY!" Kitty cried. "Oopsie..." The bear had turned her way. Grinning wickedly, he brought his paw down on her father... _

"Kitty? Kitty! Wake up!" Sly was frantically trying to wake up Kitty. She woke up and began to sob wildly. "Daddy, oh my daddy! You stupid bear! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU-" Once again, Kitty was cut off by Sly." Whoa, Kitty, you need to cool down a bit. Tell us what's wrong", Sly said. "The bear...the bear...daddy...ohhhh, my head!" "What...?" Sly was hoping he didn't just hear what he thought he heard. "Did you just say...a bear?" "Yeah...He...He killed my, my father..." Kitty couldn't go on. Sly just sat there, wondering how she survived...But then, _he_ survived under the attack of the Fiendish Five...

"FREEZE, COOPER!" _WHAM! _The doors to the van burst open and Inspector _C.M.F. _burst through the doors with about fifty other Interpol officers. "Aw, harpsichords! Murray roared. Sly stared at him in awe. Without warning, he charged into Carmelita, punching and kicking. He flung her against the wall, knocking her out cold. Then he flung himself into the rest of the cops, knocking them out as well. "MURRAY!" Sly yelled. He ran over to Murray and knocked him out with a swift bang on the head from his cane. He then ran to Carmelita and took her head in his arms, slowly rocking it. Hot, stinging tears formed in Kitty's eyes. She began to feel what Clockwerk felt, overflowing jealousy and rage. As Kitty watched, she got an idea. Slowly, an evil smile crept across her face.

"The transformation is complete, and the disease has reached the victim", said the dark shadow. Loud, metallic laughter rang throughout the warehouse, echoing into the night.


	5. A Horrible POV

Chapter Five: A Horrible POV

"It was midnight. I sniffed the air. No scent. I turned. Sniffed. Yes. I would recognize that smell anywhere. It was the Terula's house…no…mansion. How I hated them. How I would give anything to be like them, even if it meant doing what my best friend did…

"I kicked down the door. I heard yelling. My strength was at it's peak. One of my followers was knocked out. He was weak. Only I could be the master... I knocked down Terula. I raised my paw for the last time... "DADDY!" an all too familiar voice came from a closet on my left. The child. I didn't care. I just wanted to make them feel what I felt... I brought my paw down. This was the first time I had been happy since I met my best friend...

"My next stop was Sly Cooper. I would do what my best friend and his followers failed to do. I would kill Sly Cooper. When I finally found him, (it took forever) I realized it was my lucky day.

"The Terula brat was with him. I had also finally finished my virus; it would spread until it got into Terula blood. Then it would infect them for one week. It would cause them to become extremely violent and kill everything in sight.

"I tracked down Inspector Fox. We got to her office. (We being my "minions") I stuck a rag filled with chloroform around her face. 'Goodnight. HAHAHA!' She was out like a light. I released the virus into her, and set her loose. I followed her to the Terula mansion. She used her newly acquired flamethrower and blew out the window. She jumped up and began shooting. I watched as the virus slowly left her. The house was now on fire."

"An ambulance came racing down the street, stopping at the mansion. Paramedics went racing in. They brought out the brat's adopted mother. Yes! She must have been a reaction victim...! Why her...? Ah, well, I hope...There comes the brat. I watched as the virus slowly rose from Cerulia. It then (rather quickly) glided over to where that ugly pink hippopotamus was. Murphy, his name was? No, Murray. Yes...anyway...It flew after the van as they sped away, the police hot on their tail. Their friend, Bent-something yelled that they forgot him, but didn't give chase..."


	6. Family and Friends?

Chapter Six: Family…and Friends?

As Kitty got ready to strike, she had an odd vision. Her father was sitting there, in his favorite leather chair. But something was wrong. His eyes were not the beautiful green they had been before, but a milky white. Was he…dead? No. But he was angry. Angry that he had been murdered, angry that he couldn't save his wife, angry about everything. But Kitty didn't know it.

She walked up to her father slowly. When she reached out to touch him, she got a strange feeling in her stomach, of anger and hatred. She didn't like the feeling one bit, and promptly let go. However, her father had different ideas. He grabbed onto her with ice-cold hands (paws, actually) and simply stated "bad cat". All of a sudden the vision ended, and Kitty was back in reality. But before she could get a full grasp, she was lurched yet again into another vision. This one, however, was more pleasant.

She was sitting at a table, and her best friend was sitting across from her, staring into space. Bunny. The thought reverberated around her head like an umbrella in a windstorm. She missed her friend so much…She then woke up and found herself back in the van. She got up and walked over to where Sly was still sitting, oblivious to all around him, but before Kitty could say anything she felt a dull thunk in her chest. She looked down just long enough to see one of Bentley's sleeping darts rapidly disappearing in a green cloud, then fell over onto the floor.

When Kitty awoke, she was in for just about the greatest surprise ever. She was in her bed at home. Her mom was there. Not surprising at all. But…BUNNY! "B…Bunny…? Bunny, is it…really you…?" Kitty could barely whisper. However, Bunny had such great hearing she knew what her friend said, and answered gently. "Yes, Kitty, it is me. Listen closely now. We need to get you out, because Dr. Gemini is coming", Bunny said. "Gemini? You mean, like the rocket?" Kitty's brain was so mixed up right now, she didn't know up from down. But as soon as Bunny explained who Gemini was, it hit Kitty like a…well, rocket. Gemini was the villain who was chasing her. Gemini killed her parents. Gemini was the bear. Gemini was… a GIRL? Noticing Kitty's confused look, she pulled out a photograph of Gemini at some sort of a convention. "Gemini was once a doctor, and even funnier, a pediatrician! No one knows what happened after that, because Gemini disappeared in a flash of red light. According to eye-witnesses, the cure-all she had made backfired and, unfortunately for us, turned her evil", Bunny explained to Kitty. After they were done talking, her mother drove them to her secret area in the forest, not talking but seemingly happy that her daughter was alive."


	7. Clockwerk Rises Again, Right?

Chapter Seven: Clockwerk Rises Again…Right?

As Sly walked out of the team's van he sensed something was wrong. If he hadn't looked up at that precise moment he would have been bird chow. Clockwerk has risen again. "You know, I'm getting pretty tired of fighting you, you know", Sly said, aggravated. What came next completely surprised him. "Weally? I don't wanna fight you." The voice belonged to…a little girl? "But now dat you said so I will." With that remark she flew high up in the air and came whizzing down right on the team's van. Biiiiiiig mistake. Murray's eyes snapped open and turned red at the sight of his van-turned-pancake. His eyes filled with more anger and hatred then anyone could ever imagine. He grabbed the bird-frame and flung it everywhere he could, up and down, side to side, until finally a voice cried out. "Stoppitstoppitstoppit!" The little girl inside seemed very frightened.

As Murray split open the sides of the frame they got the shock of their life. It was not a little girl, but a full-grown man. He was a black cat, and had handsome emerald green eyes. He looked familiar but Sly could not quite place it…and then it hit him. It was Kitty's father! But as soon as they made eye contact, he vanished. Sly and Murray looked at each other simultaneously and shrugged. Ah well. They had seen stranger things in Venice, like that guy who wanted to be buried in his mom's pasta sauce.

Murray sighed as they walked toward the Terula's mansion, completely forgetting it was burnt to a crisp. He and Sly noticed wheel marks on the ground, and knew Bentley was around somewhere. They heard music playing from somewhere around the bushes. That was Bentley's favorite song! They followed the song and (once again) got the shock of their life. Bentley was sitting there…in pink socks…typing on a computer. The computer part did not surprise Sly but the sock part was odd, even for Bentley.

Bentley looked up from where he was parked and laughed nervously. When Murray tried to look at what Bentley was doing on the computer he turned it sideways, blocking it from view. Then Bentley disappeared, too. It was strange, because he rematerialized behind them, laptop and socks a thing of the past. He said hi to Sly and Murray, and they both jumped. "How the heck did you just do that, Bent?" questioned Sly. Bentley just smiled at him and said nothing. But Murray seemed to know more than Bentley did. He whispered something to Bentley and then they both walked (rolled) away, leaving Sly alone to ponder.


End file.
